


Tales of Vonyth

by DuckDodgers781



Category: Original Work, Tales of Vonyth
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Tales of Vonyth - Freeform, Very slow and irregular updates, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDodgers781/pseuds/DuckDodgers781
Summary: Princess Lillain and her father, King Vincent, rule over the people of the kingdom Vonyth. Their race is known as the Vothians. They have features similar to our own, just they have pointy, elf-like ears.Princess Lillian does not like being the princess. She wants to be free. And when she's in one of the villages of her kingdom with her father, he makes an announcement she does not like.They are appointing her a personal knight.DISCLAIMER(?): This story is inspired by The Legends of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, but it does not take place in Hyrule, nor does it have the same storyline or any of the same characters. Some of my original characters are based off of botw characters, but that is it.
Relationships: More to be added - Relationship, Princess Lillian/Lily of Vonyth & King Vincent of Vonyth
Kudos: 2





	Tales of Vonyth

**Author's Note:**

> im nervous af to post this (again) but here we go

She hated that castle.

She absolutely  _ despised  _ it.

She loved her father and her people, but that castle was a prison. A prison she wanted to escape from and never come back.

She wanted freedom.

She was out in one of the villages of her kingdom. Her father was giving an important announcement and she had to be there. For most of it, all she did was stare at the castle, lost in thought. At least she was until her father said something she did not like one bit:

"We are going to hold a training camp for those who want to become knights," her father spoke. "At the end of it, we will hold a tournament. The knight whom comes out victorious whilst also being in the top of their classes will become the Princess's appointed knight."

Her face was indifferent as she turned her gaze to her father, but inside she was seething. She was not informed of this beforehand. Even though she still would have been mad, she wouldn't have been as enraged as she was now.

Her father continued talking as she looked back at the castle. She could make out where her room was, and she longed for her diary. She desperately wanted to scribble her frustrations out onto the paper. Said diary consisted mostly of research and repeated complaints of wanting to leave.

Sure, her father would usually bring her with when he went out to check on the people, but that wasn't the same. She wanted to be able to go out by herself and roam free. And even when her father let her go out without him, she was always accompanied by two or three gaurds.

She hoped that she would at least have some sort of say in the choosing of her personal knight. Maybe then she'd actually have someone she'd be able to call a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> so? how'd you guys like the prologue? any of you interested?
> 
> this chapter is short because it's only the prologue and is only to peak your interest, but the actual chapters will be longer, i promise.
> 
> please do comment and ask any questions you may have
> 
> enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
